kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle
The Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle rewards those who serve the Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire in the Principality of Narlberg, the Dominion of New Pyrus, the Confederation of Ogulas (including the Banat of Nontrul, the Banat of Pennsar and the Banat of Selgarn) and the Dominion of the Western Archipelago (including the Molthrod Isles, Isles of Aprillius, Octobius Isles, Julium Isles, New Ature and Cunglas Isles colonies) with distinction. It was also used to reward those in the Kingdom of Greater Thanor, the Former Republic of Ature and the Grand Duchy of Galumptia. It was established in 1774 by Emperor Cunglas and comprises six classes. Emperor Cunglas established the Order to reward contributions in government and state service. There are no limits to the number of people who may be appointed to each class of this Order and awards are not limited to only men, like The Order of the Garter. It is awarded at the Sovereign's pleasure as a personal gift on recipients from the Pyrusian Empire. The Order was first awarded in 1774. New appointments to the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle can be made at any time, but are most often made at the beginning of a New Year or on the Emperor's birthday. Classes #Knight or Dame Grand Cross of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (GCVM) #Knight or Dame Commander of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (KCVM or DCVM) #Knight or Dame Companion of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (KVM or DVM) #Officer of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (OVM) #Lieutenant of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (LVM) #Member of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle (MVM) Vestments and Accoutrements *The Mantle worn only by Knights or Dames Grand Cross, Knights or Dames Commander and Knights or Dames Companion is made of blue velvet lined with scarlet silk. *The Hat worn only by Knights or Dames Grand Cross and Knights or Dames Commander is made of blue velvet with a silk cord and tassel of scarlet silk. *The Riband worn by any class of the Order is four-inch wide sash worn over the left shoulder to the right hip made of blue silk edged scarlet. *The Star worn only by Knights or Dames Grand Cross, Knights or Dames Commander and Knights and Dames Companion is a colourfully enamelled depiction of the arms of the territories and colonies in which it is awarded surrounded by the riband, itself surrounded by an eight-point silver badge. *The Medal worn only by Officers, Lieutenants and Members is an eight-point silver star suspended from a ribbon of blue edged scarlet (for Officers), edged scarlet, white, scarlet (for Lieutenants) or edged scarlet, blue, scarlet (for Members), usually suspended from the breast (left for men, right for women). Precedence and Privilege Knights Grand Cross, Knights Commander and Knights Companion are entitled to prefix “Sir” to their forenames. Wives of Knights Grand Cross, Knights Commander or Knights Companion may prefix “Lady” to their surnames. Dames Grand Cross, Dames Commander and Dames Companion are entitled to prefix “Lady” to their forenames. Husbands of Dames Grand Cross, Dames Commander or Dames Companion do not receive any title or privilege. Such forms are not used by royalty, peers or clergymen, who instead use only the appropriate post-nominal letters. From time to time, individuals are appointed to a higher grade within the Order, thereby ceasing usage of the junior post-nominal letters. In their heraldic achievements, Knights and Dames Grand Cross, Knights and Dames Commander and Knights and Dames Companion of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle may encircle their escutcheon with the riband of the Order. Current Knights, Dames, Officers, Lieutenants and Members Knights and Dames Grand Cross See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Grand Cross of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Knights and Dames Commander See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Commander of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Knights and Dames Companion See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Companion of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Officers See Also:- List of Officers of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Lieutenants See Also:- List of Lieutenants of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Members See Also:- List of Members of the Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle Category:Orders, Decorations and Awards of the Pyrusian Empire Category:Orders of Chivalry